


A Lie, A Fantasy

by noctyx (nicrt)



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Betrayal, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 04:37:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10734261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nicrt/pseuds/noctyx
Summary: prompt 855: Complete the sentence “I really wish I hadn’t …” in a creative way, then write a piece about it. It doesn’t have to be true. In fact, the more untrue it is, the better - @daily-prompts on tumblr





	A Lie, A Fantasy

**_A Lie, A Fantasy_ **

_I really wish I hadn’t hated you._

_It would have made loving you so easy._

_It would have made serving you so lovely._

_It would have made killing you too painful._

_It would have made betraying you sacrilegious._

_It would have meant I loved your heart,_

_More than I loathed your crown._

_But I didn’t and_

_So, you died with a sword between your lungs._

_My sword dipped in your blood,_

_My hands drenched in your blood._

_Your corpse draped with my cloak,_

_Your smile faltered by my betrayal._

_I really wish I hadn’t hated you,_

_But then I would be betraying myself._


End file.
